Of the End of Days
by Cerasi2
Summary: The final battle that was foretold in the beginning of days has ended. Time is only a memory. The trees are carrying the world with their song. She comes to end their pain.


Title: Of the End of Days  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The final battle that was foretold in the beginning of days has ended. Time is only a memory. the trees are carrying the world with their song. She comes to end their pain.  
  
A/N: I was just reading the beginning of The Silmarillion and thought of this. In your reviews (I trust you will review) tell me who the "She" is that ends the world. Your hint is that she is a Valia. Cookies to the first person who gets it right.  
  
Of the End of Days by: Cerasi  
  
She stands in the Middle of an ancient forest. It was once glowing and full of life. Now it is grey and empty, a mere shadow of what it once was.  
  
Her silver eyes shine with tears yet for what she cries she knows not. Wind has died and so nothing ruffles the bare and lifeless trees.  
  
Another silent tear falls down her cheek, the only motion that is left now. She still does not know for what she weeps. Perhaps it is the song of the trees. The bare, colourless trees mourn for the light that once emanated from them and the memories they hold. Now the memories are merely moments from a world long forgotten, from a world where time existed.  
  
Now time does not exist. Time has ended long ago. Time is forgotten. Time is also just a memory.  
  
The world is empty. All living things save the trees have moved on, gone, forgotten... Or they have died. Now she cries with the trees, mourns for the loss of their life. She moves through them and pauses at each one, touching them and watching each of the memories they hold, then kisses them. It seems that the tree sighs and then is silent, it's song is ended forever.  
  
Soon all but one tree in the middle of the forest has lost it's voice. The lone tree is taller and older than all others. It has been here since the beginning. She listens to all of it's stories and all of it's memories. It remembers her and thanks her through the song. She smiles and kisses it. It sighs like the rest, and is silent.  
  
No sound is uttered. No song can be heard. For the first time since the beginning, the world is completely silent. Another tear falls down her cheek. She begins to sing a long and mournful lament for the world. The song lifts her up and carries her through the branches of the dead trees and into the empty grey sky, where she can see the entire world.  
  
The rivers have long since stopped flowing. The winds have stopped blowing. Mountains have stopped growing. Stars have stopped glimmering. Rocks have crumpled to dust. Even the great Seas are still and calm. Day is indistinguishable from night as it was in the beginning.  
  
The last battle has been fought and rotting corpses of Men, Dwarves, Halflings, and the few remaining Elves lie strewn over a great battlefield where no one is left to give the beings a proper burial. The Great Eagles are dead, orc bodies are among the ruins, trees lie felled and burned to ashes. She slowly laments for each being that took part of the war. If there was such thing as time, it would have taken months.  
  
When her lament is over she continues to sing of all that was once good and all that was once evil and all that once was.  
  
She blinks and another silver drop falls from her chin to the ground. Her song is ended and her final note is held.  
  
The endless note, unwavering, never pausing, pierces the air and it seems the world cringes. The earth rolls and writhes as if in pain.The mountains collapse, the lifeless trees fall to the ground, the lakes and rivers dry in an instant. Still the note continues on.  
  
Just as suddenly as it began, the note is ended. Darkness falls over the world and soon she is floating alone in the suffocating darkness. She looks around in the darkness as if there is something to see. One final tear falls through the darkness and is swallowed whole. She closes her eyes, and fades into the black.  
  
Through the darkness a voices rings out. The voice is more of a feeling than a sound, but it is there all the same.  
  
"It was the song of the Ainur that brought the world into being Song that brought all things bad and good Song that carried life and Song that began time So it is that the end of song The end of the final song of the last Ainu Brings upon the world The end of days."  
  
The darkness is complete, and the world is no more. *****  
  
Review and tell me how you like or don't like it.  
  
Cerasi 


End file.
